tenjoutengefandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Makihara
Bob Makihara (ボブ牧原, Bobu Makihara) is a character in the manga and anime series Tenjou Tenge. He is a member of the Juken club, and the knuckle bombs. Character outline Bob Makihara is a young man from South Africa, hence most in the series refer to him as "the foreigner". Despite his heritage Bob is depicted as having blue eyes,and a Japanese sounding last name (his last name might be African). He is known for his long dreads, and a muscular build (in fact he is one of the most physically strong characters in the series). Little is known about his past, except that his father was a first lieutenant of the U.S. Navy and he met up with Souichiro Nagi during his 2nd semester in his third year in elementary school and started calling themselves the knuckle bombs. His girlfriend's name is Chiaki, and they seem to really love each other. Souichiro is his best friend, and he also appears to respect Masataka . Bob seems to enjoy fighting, and is a very skilled fighter. He definitely has better powers of perception than Souichiro, as he almost immediately picks up on the fact that something is different about Toudou academy. He also recognizes that someone much stronger than Masataka Takayanagi and Maya Natsume is lurking around. Bob frequently doubts his abilities and Maya's training, mainly due to the attention he gets from Mitsuomi Takayanagi. Despite Mitsuomi offering to train him and make him the "sharpest blade in the school", Chiaki convinces Bob to stay with the Juken club. He later seems to regret the decision when he still has to be saved by Masataka despite all the training Maya put him through. Even though he doubts the value of his training he remains with the Juken club. 5 years into the future he has a daughter with Chiaki. Synopsis Anime and OVAs Story Setup Arc After arriving at Toudou academy, Bob and Souichiro pick a fight with everyone they come across. Eventually they encounter Maya Natsume and Masataka Takayanagi. After Maya puts Souichiro through a window, Bob attacks Masataka and is easily tripped. Impressed with Masataka, Bob asks him who is stronger than him at Toudou, because he can sense their power. Before Masataka can answer, he is attacked by Souichiro. The Executive Council takes notice of Bob and Souichiro and has Tsutomu Ryuuzaki deal with them. Ryuuzaki torches Bob's motorcycle, and goes after Bob's girl friend Chiaki (in the anime he merely assaults Chiaki, in the manga he actually rapes her). Bob and Souichiro show up and are both beaten, later Aya Natsume shows up and is defeated as well. The two decide to join the Juken club, with Maya, Masataka, and Aya, in hopes they can get stronger and get revenge. While Souichiro is getting special training, Bob is told to run, usually dragging something behind him. He is able to run 20 Km in 1 hour 10 minutes, just even a marathon runner would be shocked. He were blessed with a great body, and have the characteristic flexibility, springiness, and ability to extend your tendons of black people. Maya told him if he could rush out all of the poison of tobacco from his system. Doing doing that he could improve his reserve of oxygen and becoming many times stronger than he was before. Not long afterward the Executive Council attacks the Juken club at a bowling alley. Bob protects Chiaki, while Masataka does the majority of the fighting. In the end, Bob stuffs Chiaki in a locker, and fights in front of it. Bob has quite a bit of difficulty in this fight, but does come out on top. Shortly afterward, Masataka and Bob encounter Mitsuomi. Mitsuomi drops Masataka and allows Bob to wail on him. While primarily unaffected by his attacks Bob does draw blood from Mitsuomi's lip. Mitsuomi is impressed, bows to Bob and asks him to join him so he could sharpen him into the finest blade in the school. Chiaki convinces Bob to reject this offer. For the rest of the anime and OVAs Bob gets little to no fight time, even though he is usually right by Souichiro's side. He is usually just running around while dragging various things (usually a tire) for training. Manga The manga is far more graphic than the anime, although this is edited out of the CMX version. The manga has a large quantity of nudity and sex related material, not present in the anime (particularly with Bob, who gets a couple sex scenes). It is also contains more blood, and shows more graphic techniques than the anime. The manga continues far beyond the anime and OVAs. Bob gets far more attention later on in the series. He later spends his training time not just running marathons, but also sparring with Masataka. Then in the manga, 'F' is introduced. the Takayanagi family has 12 families that support it, each family has its own supernatural power or is associated with an established martial art. Despite Mitsuomi's order to wait for the schools tournament, F attacks the Juken club anyway. F Arc One day when leaving for a run he notices a strange girl as she is about to attack Bob kicks her. He says she stands out, so he saw her coming. He begins his fight with Madoka Mawari, a sword specialist, and a member of 'F'. Completely out classed Bob is severely injured and on the verge of receiving a fatal blow from a whip-like sectional sword Mawari is wielding. Somehow he dodges the strike, yet doesn't know how. He realizes he is sensing the vibrations in the ground, and his body is using it to predict Mawari's movements. He decides he's been thinking to much and should just go with the rhythm he picks up from the ground. As Mitsuomi watches this fight, he comments that those who know how to dance are skilled fighters, as martial arts and dance are historically similar. He also comments that the physical strength training Maya is putting him through is pointless, as he is plenty strong already. Mitsuomi believes Bob's talent is being wasted with Maya and he could bring it out far more effectively. Despite his new increase in skill, Bob still lost a lot of blood, and could not continue the fight. Masataka luckily shows up to save him, in the end Masataka defeats Mawari. After Aya destroys Mawari's amulet on her necklace, her attitude changes as she was released from influenced Sohaku. Bob's hair was damaged in the fight messing up his "precious dreads" forcing him to cut them off entirely. He sports a buzzcut and appears he has dyed the remaining hair blonde. In the hospital, Bob overhears a conversation being held between Mitsuomi, Emi, and Tagami who are also being hospitalized. He overhears Mitsuomi talking about a hundred years war and how Emi and Tagami will still be able to fight and being a part of his "True Wings". Mitsuomi already knew that Bob was listening. However, he tells Bob to join him to become a "Thousand Year Legend". Bob's answer concerning this is not known at this point. After this point Bob has been heavily phased out, along with Masataka and others. Tournament Arc Being released from the hospital, Bob and Masataka encounter Emi Isuzu and Shiro Tagami, who are also being released from the hospital. The two enforcement group members were accompanied by Mitsuomi. Crossing paths with each other, Bob and Mitsuomi begin to act weird, with Bob tightly clenching his fist. It is not known whether it was for a specific reason or because of the general differences between the two groups. Later when Chiaki is asking Bob won't he be joining to Mitsuomi and his group, Bob says even though he has been gone for a short time, he has missed this stinky sweaty smell (referencing the Juken club's smell). After the first day of the election tournament, Bob and Chiaki went back to their place to have sex. It was recently revealed that Bob planned to leave via airplane to an undisclosed location with Chiaki (There is also an ashtray filled with cigarettes, most likely meaning that Bob has become a chain smoker again). However, Chiaki revealed that those tickets were for yesterday and something was keeping him from leaving the group. He also says that he noticed Souichiro wasn't the same ever since he return from Sohaku's place. Chiaki reassures him that he will become stronger than Souichiro. Reiki contacts Bob, as well as Aya, Sugano, and Shinichiro, informing them of the events that took place during the night. Those that were contacted by Reiki are taken to an unknown location, where a baby with three eyes breaks free of its shell, heading towards them. As he witnesses the True Warrior being born, Bob makes a comment proclaiming that he will finally achieve his dream, which is most likely to defeat or become stronger than Souichiro. After Maya is revived and her Amaterasu Gate is activated, Sohaku had no other choice but to retreat into the depths of Souichiro's soul. However, Makiko tells him that he won't be able to when Bob comes from behind Sohaku with a kick, which Sohaku blocks, but still does some damage to him. Along with the other members of the Juken club and Makiko, they ram Aya's version of the ceremonial blade Reiki into Sohaku. Iyo, the spirit within Reiki, tells Aya to transport everyone back into their bodies. He is last seen arriving at the Juken club running 20 km in 1:10 flat, in which he claims is an Olympic record. He managed to defeat the Karate club all on his own during the tournament. A year after the Juken club won the election tournament, Bob has regrown his hair into an afro and announced that Chiaki was pregnant with their daughter. In the last chapter, he is now married to Chiaki and still a member of the Juken club/enforcement group. Techniques & Abilities Bob uses the Brazilian style of martial arts, Capoeira (pronounced ka-po-ei-rah). Capoeira is dance-based as the slaves in Brazil weren't allowed to practice martial arts and disguised it as a dance. Capoeira moves strongly resemble break-dancing. Bob has also displayed some sign of above average or even superhuman strength when he and Masataka Takayanagi both kicked over a car belonging to Mitsuomi's guards. Maya has stated that Bob is the most powerful in the entire group, physically, but lacked the caliber to make him stronger than herself or Masataka. After the fight with Madoka, where he discovered his rhythm ability, it is uncertain if Bob ever grasped the concept of training his weaknesses instead of his strengths, otherwise known as "1st Eyes, 2nd Feet, 3rd Courage, 4th Power" Rhythm Mitsuomi repeatedly stated that Bob has great potential and wants to be the one to train him as opposed to Maya. Mitsuomi even refers to him as part of his "true wing" along with Emi Isuzu and Shiro Tagami‎, as well as calling him a "True Warrior" while watching his fight with Madoka. The reason for this is Bob's ability to dance, as demonstrated by his Capoeira. Mitsuomi points out dance and martial arts are historically similar, thus good dancers tend to be good fighters as well. Mitsuomi also stated that it was the way that God was summoned back in ancient times, as rituals, and where all martial arts in the world originated from. Bob's rhythm plays a major role as his fighting skills develop. He starts to feel vibrations through the ground and can predict an opponents movement based on those vibrations. As he feels the "beat" in the ground, his body will react naturally and move him out of harms way and such. This allows him to dodge attacks he can't even see by normal means. The problem is Bob has a tendency to think too much instead of just going with the flow of the "beat" he feels in the ground, thus it took him quite a while to awaken this skill. He was suffering blood loss when he first awakened this skill and thus was unable to truly demonstrate what he is fully capable of. He hasn't been in a fight since so his true ability and skill remains unseen. He also learns a KI based attack called: Kikokou In the future he has mastered his ability to the point where he defeats Madoka with ease and having confidence that he finally caught up with Souichiro. Category:Characters Category:Juken Club Category:Toudou Academy Category:Knuckle Bombs Category:Male Category:Organizations